Where we came from and where we will go to
by Thaliel
Summary: How Zidane managed to get himself and Kuja out of the Iifa tree and afterwards...chapter 11 out now!
1. Default Chapter

Where we came from and where we will go to  
  
A smell. The smell of food. It smelled good and it made him wake up slowly.  
  
It took him a while to recognise his surroundings. A cave.the cave he had awakened in and where he had found out that his "brother" had really managed to save both of them from the rampaging Iifa Tree.  
  
He sat up and stretched his limps out.  
  
"Ah, good morning, Kuja.", he was greeted by Zidane, who was sitting in front of a cooking pot on a fireplace.  
  
`Where does that come from? ', he wondered, being sure his brother never used to have a cooking pot with him.  
  
"Did you sleep well?", his thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, really well taken the fact it wasn't a real bed I slept in. I'm just a little stiff.", Kuja said and stretched again.  
  
Zidane chuckled lightly. He could only imagine how Kuja's body must have felt after a night in quite an opposite to the soft and comfortable beds he had used to sleep in before. But he decided not to take this topic any further.  
  
"You hungry?", he asked.  
  
Before Kuja could even respond, a loud rumble could be heard.  
  
"Does that answer your question?", Kuja replied a little embarrassed at not having complete control over his own body.  
  
"Haha,", Zidane laughed, "alright then, have some soup, I don't want you to starve. But I warn you, I'm not a really good cook."  
  
"As long as it is digestible.", Kuja simply said and accepted the bowl of soup Zidane was holding out to him.another thing he didn't know how it got here.  
  
"It's really not bad.", Kuja said after having a first draught from his bowl.  
  
"Thanks.", Zidane replied, "I guess all of Quina's talking about recipes at least had some effect on my cooking talents."  
  
"I suppose.", Kuja just said and continued to drink the soup. As he was finished, he put down the bowl and then crossed his arms in front of his chest. It was then he realised that the armor he used to wear over his upper body had gone. His curiosity now gained full control of him.  
  
"So?", he simply said.  
  
"So what?", Zidane asked back.  
  
"Will you enlighten me on what happened voluntarily or do I need to force you?", Kuja said and gave Zidane an impatient look.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry.", Zidane quickly replied, "The problem is just that there isn't really much I have to tell."  
  
"I don't get it?", Kuja questioned, obviously very confused.  
  
"Then let me tell you as much as I can, what is, as I already said, not very much.", Zidane said, then shifted into a more comfortable position.  
  
~ Entering Zidane POV flashback mode ~  
  
As I saw the tree's roots shoot down, I made a quick move, to be prepared to shield them off of Kuja's motionless body with own. I was right on top of him, noticing he was still breathing, though very slow and shallowly. If he didn't get any help soon, he was a dead man. I grew desperate, knowing that I could impossibly make it out of the tree quick enough to find someone or something to restore his health. And with those roots shooting down at me, I was very likely to die as well, or at least being severely hurt. I felt tears come up, tears of guilt, as I hadn't been able to save Kuja, tears of sorrow as I was probably dying in here and never see my friends -and my beloved Garnet- again. Then the roots shot through my body, and the pain of it made me fall unconscious. But to my surprise, I woke up again, here in this cave. I wondered how I got here, but couldn't figure it out, as no one was around in spite of me and Kuja, both of us completely healed (at least as far as I could tell at first glance at myself and Kuja). I looked around, discovering various potions, some vegetables and fruits, firewood, a cooking pot and two bowls, some bottles with spices and two blankets and pillows identical to those I found where I had just gotten up. Everything necessary for the two of us to survive for some days. The question how all those things got here remained unanswered, like the question how me and Kuja got here. I even looked outside the cave, but didn't find anyone - or anything - in spite of a big, black crater where the Iifa Tree once had stood. It must have exploded, fortunately without the two of us still inside. I decided to put the questions aside for know and just be glad to be still alive and then moved back inside, where I began trying to wake Kuja up.  
  
~ Exiting Zidane POV flashback mode ~  
  
"Some minutes later, you woke up and that's the end of my story.", Zidane finished.  
  
"Now that's really strange.", Kuja wondered, "Someone MUST be behind this, some with healing abilities and maybe other magic. No normal mortal would have gotten both of us out of the tree, taken us here and healing us. But who? .And how?.And most important, WHY? That's all very strange."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but as we are most likely not to find the answers to these questions, we should maybe just forget about it and be happy to still dwell amongst the living.", Zidane said.  
  
"Hm.", Kuja sighed, frustrated at not having his questions answered.  
  
"Well now," , Zidane interrupted the sudden silence, "what will we be doing now?"  
  
`Good question, Kuja thought. He then looked down at himself, then over at Zidane. The two of them were all dirty and their clothes were all ragged. "I guess before we go anywhere, we should try to get ourselves cleaned and find some clothes to wear."  
  
Zidane now looked down himself as well. "Good idea.", he said, "There's a moogle around here, I suppose we could get some soap and clothes from it, and I also think there's a lake nearby."  
  
"Sounds good to me.", Kuja replied, then added: "And also, we should get one or two combs or brushes. Both of our heads look a chocobo's nest."  
  
"Yeah, right.", Zidane said.  
  
"I think it would be better if you go see the moogle alone, I would just scare it away."  
  
"Oh.", Zidane sighed, "You're most likely right. I guess you just stay here then."  
  
"Yes.", Kuja simply answered.  
  
"Alright then," , Zidane said, "I should be going now. I will be back soon. Don't do anything I wouldn't do myself."  
  
"Don't worry," , Kuja replied, slightly amused, "I will be a good boy."  
  
"OK then, see you later.", Zidane quickly said, then departed to look for the moogle.  
  
AN: I intended to make this a one-shot, but now it is much more as I thought, so it's gonna have one or several more chappies. And I know it's a cheap solution of not giving away who saved the two, but trust me, the unknown saviour will appear, just not yet.  
  
Zidane and Kuja belong to Squaresoft (those lucky bastards). 


	2. Where will we go now?

Chapter 2: Where will we go now?  
  
Kuja had positioned himself near the entrance to the cave, gazing out towards the huge crater - formed by a seemingly forceful explosion where the Iifa Tree had once been - , which could be seen from up here. He could only imagine how immense the explosion must have been, leaving behind a crater that was twice the width of the Iifa Tree and all black, no signs of any kind of life remaining. He felt odd, as he was supposed to die together with that tree. But here he was, all well and without any signs of his life ending soon. Had whoever saved Zidane and him possibly managed to unbind him from this fate? Was that even possible?  
  
"Darling, I'm home!", Zidane's voice brought him out of thought.  
  
"I'm not your darling.", Kuja replied.  
  
"I know that, I was just teasing.", Zidane grinned broadly.  
  
"You're back fast.", Kuja said.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't have to go very far, fortunately.", Zidane replied.  
  
"So, what did you get us?", Kuja asked.  
  
"Alright, let's see..", Zidane answered and opened his knapsack, "There we have some clothes, simple, but clean. Some soap to clean ourselves up, a comb for my short and a brush for your long hair and some fresh meat."  
  
"Good," Kuja said, "Have you also found a lake or something where we can wash ourselves?"  
  
"Yep.", Zidane replied, "Just five minutes from here is a waterfall. The water's cold, though, but it's the best we can get. I don't mind a cold shower, you?"  
  
"Better than not getting clean at all, I guess.", Kuja simply said.  
  
"Alright, then let's be off for a shower."  
  
"I'll be right behind you.", Kuja said.  
  
So Zidane quickly gathered the soap, the comb and hairbrush and the new clothes up in his arms and got going.  
  
The waterfall was rather small, but it was enough for the two Genomes to shower themselves off. At first, Zidane had stared wildly at Kuja as he had undressed.  
  
"What? Is there something on my face?", Kuja asked.  
  
"Sorry, it's nothing.", Zidane said and quickly turned his head away, obviously embarrassed.  
  
"Oh come on, there's nothing you haven't seen already.", Kuja sighed, but then decided to drop the topic and just get himself cleaned up. The cold water rushing all over his body was a true relief, not only of all the dirt on him, but also of all the worries inside of him. The water washed it all away and as he got out of the water, he felt like this was the beginning of a whole new life.  
  
"Will you get dressed now or what?", Zidane asked from behind him.  
  
"Oh, right.", Kuja just said and reached for the clothes. He decided for a white shirt with long sleeves, a pair of black pants and some black boots. Once he was dressed up, he turned towards Zidane, who was wearing almost the same, just that his pants were light brown.  
  
Kuja slightly laughed.  
  
"Now we really look like brothers", he said, then grabbed the hairbrush while Zidane, quickly combed his short blonde strands.  
  
Kuja was still occupied with getting at least some order back in his silver locks when Zidane started heading back to the cave, but he just followed, careful enough not to fall over some rock. When they arrived, Kuja's hair still was messy and he was really pissed.  
  
"You look like you need some help.", Zidane said.  
  
"Have a try, it can't really get worse anyway.", Kuja sighed and handed him the hairbrush. To Kuja's surprise, Zidane quickly managed the long silver strands like they had been his own.  
  
"There", He said after a few minutes, "All smooth and shiny."  
  
"Impressive.", Kuja replied. Zidane just grinned, then began preparing some food.  
  
While Zidane was cooking, Kuja got all reflective.  
  
"Zidane?", he suddenly asked.  
  
"Yes?", Zidane questioned back.  
  
"What are we going to do now?"  
  
"Uhm, I dunno.haven't thought about it, yet.", Zidane admitted.  
  
"Nevermind then.", Kuja said, then went silent again.  
  
During the rest of the day, it was Zidane who was now sitting at the entrance of the cave, casting a yearning look over the landscape and sighing from time to time.  
  
"You miss her, don't you?", Kuja asked, sitting next to him.  
  
"Who?", Zidane asked stupidly.  
  
"Your pretty canary.", Kuja said.  
  
"You mean Da- err Garnet.", Zidane muttered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I really miss her, she must think I am dead.", Zidane said.  
  
"Then go to Alexandria and prove the opposite.", Kuja suggested.  
  
"I dunno.", Zidane sighed, "It's not that I don't want to return to her, but not now. I know this sounds strange, but but I don't feel like just appearing in the castle saying 'Hi I'm back!' "  
  
"I see.", Kuja said, "Then what now?"  
  
"No idea.", Zidane replied, "Where do you wanna go?"  
  
"Me?", Kuja asked, obviously surprised, "I don't know. But there aren't many places I can go now. I guess I won't be very welcome in most towns."  
  
"Oh yeah.", Zidane said, "Even if we tried to explain, most people wouldn't trust you."  
  
" 'We'?", Kuja asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think I should stick with you for a while, just to make sure you'll behave."  
  
Kuja sighed. What was he supposed to do now? Where should he go?  
  
"What about Desert palace?", Zidane asked.  
  
"Uhhhhhh.", Kuja was obviously embarrassed, "It doesn't exist anymore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I thought I didn't need it anymore and blew it up."  
  
"That was stupid, Kuja."  
  
"How was I supposed to know I would need it again?", Kuja asked.  
  
"Whatever, just forget about it.", Zidane said disappointedly.  
  
"So what now?", Kuja questioned.  
  
"Well," Zidane began, "we have enough reserves for a week or so, so we can stay here for a while. Enough time to think of what to do next."  
  
"Agreed.", Kuja said, then cleaned the two bowls with some water they had taken with them from the waterfall.  
  
"Wow,", Zidane awed, "I never expected you to do THAT."  
  
"So?", Kuja questioned, "One of us HAS to do it, and as you have done quite a lot already, I thought it would just be right of me to do it."  
  
"My, my, you really changed.", Zidane said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so.", Kuja replied, "Why shouldn't I accept this second chance I have been given? I must at least try to live a life in peace and satisfaction."  
  
AN: There you have C2! I still don't own Zidane and Kuja. But I do own my personal Kuja-clone *laughs*. 


	3. Life and other nightmares

3. Life and other nightmares  
  
For the third time now, Zidane awakened to see Kuja already awake, obviously tired and.afraid.  
  
"Nightmares again?", Zidane asked. Kuja just nodded. "Damn, isn't there anything that can be done about it? You haven't slept properly for three nights now. It can't go on like this." "I Know.", Kuja murmured, "But I don't have the slightest idea of what to do against it. I am so tired. All I want is one night of sleep, but no way. Damn it!" Kuja slammed his fist against a wall. "Maybe it helps if you talk about it. I know you think it's not my business, but come on, it can't get worse, right?" Kuja stared at his brother and sighed. "No, Zidane. I have already bothered you enough." "Damn it, Kuja!", Zidane snapped and stomped on Kuja's tail, which was laying on the ground right next to the silver-haired genome. "Ack! Zidane!" Kuja cried out, "Stop that, that hurts!" "I'll stop as soon as you have told me your nightmares.", Zidane stated and crossed his arms, his foot tightly squeezed onto Kuja's tail. Kuja sighed once more. "All right,", he said, "but please step off my tail first, that really hurts." Zidane stepped off Kuja's tail. "I'm listening.", he spoke. "It's always the same.", Kuja started, "Someone or something is after me. I don't want it to get me, so I want to run, but I cannot. I panic as it is coming nearer and nearer. I want to scream for help, but my voice is gone. I have that feeling like something terrible is going to happen and there is nothing I can do about it. My heart is racing. Then, I feel someone holding me. I have no idea what this person wants, but I am sure it is nothing very pleasant. I am totally helpless. My throat is being squeezed tighter and tighter, until I can't breathe anymore. I think I am dying, but that's when I always wake up." "Geez!", Zidane gasped. "See,", Kuja said; "I knew you wouldn't understand." "But at least you talked about it.", Zidane spoke, "Maybe that will make it better." "I don't think so.", Kuja sighed, "But thanks for listening."  
  
The day went on uneventfully . In the evening, Kuja decided to take a walk. "Need company?", Zidane asked. "No, thanks,", Kuja replied, "I'd appreciate some time alone." "Ok, but don't stay out too long.", Zidane said. "No need to worry, I will be back soon.", Kuja answered and then left. One hour passed. Another hour passed. After two and a half hour, Zidane got really worried. He went outside the cave to look for his brother. He walked around in the dark of the night for quite a while until he heard a silent whimper from around a corner. He found Kuja leaning against a rock, his legs drawn closely towards his chest and his head bend downwards. Judging from the sounds and Kuja's trembling, Zidane supposed his brother was crying. "Kuja?", he whispered, slowly approaching.  
  
AN: CLIFFIE! I already warn you, the next chap will contain things not suitable for younger children and people who don't like violence and/or r. . So now that's done, remember I don't own anything. *signing off* 


	4. A tortured soul

Last warning!: This chapter contains parts not suitable for young children and people offended by sexual actions and violence!!! Such should not read this. Anyone else is free to read on further, but remember, I warned you!  
  
4. A tortured soul  
  
Zidane kneeled down in front of Kuja, laying a hand on his shoulder. At the touch, Kuja winced, as if he was afraid.  
  
"What's wrong?", Zidane asked, but only got the other's silent sobs as a response. The moonlight shining from above gave the curled up figure of Kuja a strange appearance. The cold wind made silver locks wave slowly from left to right. "Come on, let's get back to the cave, it's darn cold out here.", Zidane suggested, worrying any of them might catch a cold. Kuja didn't reply, just kept sobbing. So, Zidane did the only possible thing he could think of and scooped Kuja up in his arms. Kuja winced once more, tightly shutting his eyes. Inside the cave, Zidane put Kuja down near to the fire, then wrapped a blanket around him to make sure he was warm. Kuja curled up into the position he had taken on outside again, still trembling. Zidane sat next to Kuja. "Come on, Kuja,", he said, "tell me what's wrong with you." Kuja shook his head. "I can't", he mumbled. "Of course you can.", Zidane replied. "No", Kuja said. "Kuja,", Zidane spoke, "do I need to step on your tail again?" Kuja shook his head. "Just leave me alone.", he said. "No I won't!", Zidane said and positioned himself in front of his brother, crossing his arms, "I won't leave this spot until you tell me what's going on." Kuja sighed at the persistence of the blonde genome. "You sure?", he asked. "Very sure.", Zidane answered. "Okay then, you want to know, then I'll make you see.", Kuja said, taking Zidane's hand. Using a magic spell, Kuja connected his mind with Zidane's so he could see what Kuja was thinking of. "What's that about?", Zidane wondered. "Watch.", Kuja just replied, making images appear in his mind.  
  
~ Enter Kuja memory sequence ~  
  
A small, sterile room. Plain white walls and a greyish floor. Against one wall, a desk and a drawer. Against another wall, a bed with white blanket and pillow on it. On the bed, a small figure- a boy of around twelve, with silver hair. 'silver hair, ´, Zidane thought, 'It must be Kuja when he was younger ´. The door opened. Kuja (AN: The young one, of course) looked up and faced his creator. "What makes you think you could just run away?", Garland asked. Kuja didn't respond. He remembered how he had tried to sneak away the previous day, but had been stopped and locked up in his room since then. Garland took a step back, allowing two soulless genomes to enter. The two got hold of Kuja, removing the white shirt he had been wearing, then taking him by his wrists, dragging him out of his room. Kuja knew what was going to happen, it wasn't the first time he was punished. He was not strong enough to escape the genomes' grip around his wrists, so he had no choice but to let them drag him into a dark room without windows. On the wall opposite the door, there were sorts of handcuffs, which were now fastened around Kuja's wrists, so he was leaning against the wall with his back facing Garland. The two genomes left and closed the door. Only a dim gleam of light from a small, glowing orb at the ceiling illuminated the room. Garland took a leather whip, which hung right next to the door and started smashing it against Kuja's bare back. At first, Kuja didn't scream, but after some minutes, when parts of his back were already bleeding, each hit of the whip caused an unimaginable pain, which made Kuja feel sick and start screaming under tears. But Garland showed no mercy and continued whipping Kuja until he lost consciousness, sinking to his knees. Then, he left, switching off the light, so that Kuja was all alone in that dark, fixated to the wall. 'Gods! ´, Zidane thought. But it was not over yet. A sudden flickering on of the light in the room woke Kuja from his unconsciousness. Kuja tried to turn his head to see who had entered the room, but it was too dark and his vision too blurred to make out who it was. The person came near and Kuja felt a hand touching his wounded back. He hissed at the pain it caused. "Too bad for you.", a voice said. It was a male voice, but Kuja didn't know it. "You're pretty, but you would be prettier without those.", the man continued, tracing along the red marks the whip had left on Kuja's back. "Who are you?", Kuja managed to say, "What do you want?" "You'll see.", the man answered, "Or to be more exact, you'll feel." Kuja had a bad feeling about this. But he was unable to get away, so there was nothing he could do. Kuja heard some rustling, which sounded like clothes being put on or off. All of a sudden, Kuja felt the shorts he had been wearing being removed. A body pressed against his own. And what was most awkward about it was that it was naked. Kuja shuddered at the man's cool skin touching his. The man was kneeling as well, forcing Kuja's legs to remain on the floor with his weight. Strong hands gripped Kuja's waist, making him rise his thighs a little. "Let go!", Kuja demanded. But the man didn't stop. Kuja felt something warm rub against his behind. Kuja panicked. He ha dno idea what was happening, but it was not good. "Stop!", He screamed, trying to back away. But he had no chance to get away. Then, he felt the man enter his body, which caused pain Kuja had never ever felt before. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!", Kuja screamed. But the man went further, slowly thrusting back and forth inside of Kuja. "No! Stop!", Kuja cried, tears in his eyes. "Relax.", The man just whispered into Kuja's ear and fastened his thrusting rhythm. "Ahh, no!", Kuja screamed in fear and pain. The man's part inside of Kuja stiffened, filling the genome with a sticky liquid. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!", Kuja screamed, feeling sick and dizzy from all of this. The man removed his member out of Kuja's body, which made some of the pain fade away. Kuja was close to unconsciousness, all of his muscles relaxing. Just before the world turned dark before his eyes, he heard the man whisper: "That was nice. I may repeat that." Kuja's mind faded away into blankness for god knows how long. Kuja then found himself awakening in his room, laying on his bed under the covers. Tha pain he felt told him that it had not just been a dream and Kuja started crying into the pillow. The man never returned.  
  
~ Exit Kuja memory sequence ~  
  
Zidane backed away slightly, his eyes widened in shock at what he had just seen. Kuja was sobbing again. "I shoved it as far away in my memory as I could.", he said between his sobs, "I had completely forgotten about it. Why do I had to remember it now? Why?". Zidane wrapped his arms protectively around Kuja. "I don't know.", he said, "But don't worry, I won't ever let anything like that happen to again."  
  
AN: O_O did I really type this? Gods, I am so screwed! Poor Kuja, right? *gives Kuja a warm hug* . Don't hate me, I love Kuja, but I had to do it. NEwayz, I still don't own Ku, Zid and anything/anyone else from FF IX . 


	5. Leaving the shelter

5. Leaving the shelter  
  
That morning, a beam of sunlight tickled Zidane's nose, which made him sneeze and wake up. "Aaaaaaaaaaaachumm!" Zidane scratched his nose and looked around the cave, surprised to see that Kuja was nowhere to find. Then, a shadow appeared behind him and his brother's familiar voice as heard: "Good morning." Zidane turned around. "Hmmm.", he sleepily greeted the silver haired man, "Where have you already been so early in the morning?" Kuja held up the huge bucket the two kept their water in. "Got some fresh water.", he replied. "Ah, good.", Zidane said. Kuja set the bucket down and placed himself on the stone floor, crossing his legs. ""I should start making breakfast, huh?", Zidane asked. "As you're the only one here who can at least cook something worth of being called a meal, yes.", Kuja answered. So, Zidane quickly prepared a breakfast for the two of them. After breakfast, Zidane felt the urge to ask Kuja about his nightmares. At his question, Kuja just shrugged. "It seems I won't get rid of these in the near future.", he said, "So I should try to get used to it." Zidane then decided to change the topic. "So, what are we gonna do today?", he asked. "I don't know.", Kuja replied, "But living in a cave is starting to get boring, right?". Zidane was surprised, as he had just thought the same. Either Kuja had read his mind or the two Genomes were more alike than they thought. "Yeah,", Zidane said, "I urgently need some excitement." Kuja thought for a moment, than spoke: "Maybe it's time we leave this place. There is someone waiting for you in Alexandria." Zidane blushed lightly. "Plus, if you don't arrive there soon, they're going to declare you dead and erect a memorial monument." "Yeah, probably.", Zidane said. "So, we really should get moving, as it's quite a long way to Alexandria.", Kuja said, "And on our way, why not fight a few monsters?" "Huh?", Zidane questioned. "You wanted some excitement, right?" "Oh, right.", Zidane replied, "You think we could pass by Lindbulm?" "Why not.", Kuja answered, "You want to check on the Tantalus people?" "Yup," , Zidane nodded, "just wanna see how they're getting along." "Okay then, first stop: Lindbulm.", Kuja said. "Do we need to take anything with us despite the food and potions we have here?", Zidane asked. "Maybe just stock up on anything we have, as it is going to be quite a long journey.", Kuja replied, "You have money?" "I'll slay some monsters on the way to see the Moogle.", Zidane said. "Alright, take care. Oh, and of you can, bring a hooded coat.", Kuja spoke. "Okay, see you later.", Zidane said and went off to see the Moogle. He wondered what Kuja needed a coat with a hood for, but soon understood that Kuja was intending to hide himself. Zidane sighed, he knew what his brother was thinking: That as soon as someone saw his face, they'd either kill him or call the security forces to have him locked up in the safest place available. But there was one thing Kuja had not thought about: His brother. Zidane was determined not to let anyone hurt or imprison Kuja. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he'd not let his brother down, no matter the costs.  
  
About one hour later, Zidane returned to the cave. "Got everything?", Kuja asked. "Yup, even the coat you asked for.", Zidane replied. "Good, thank you." The two started packing everything into Zidane's knapsack. When they were finished, Zidane proudly looked at it. "I think we can get moving now.", he said. "Exactly.", Kuja replied while putting on the coat. "You look silly.", Zidane said. "I just want to be cautious.", Kuja replied. "Ok, ok, whatever.", Zidane waved it off, then gathered up his knapsack. "Ready?", he asked. "I think so.", Kuja answered. "The we're off.", Zidane announced. So, they left their shelter, heading for Lindbulm.  
  
AN: I overcame my laziness and writer's block! *proud* FFIX Characters and environment is C SquareEnix. 


	6. Monster slaying and a new ally

6.Monster slaying and a new ally  
  
The poor monsters that Zidane and Kuja came across on their way left the world of the living within seconds. The money they left behind filled the Genomes' pockets.  
  
"We could become professional monster slayers.", Zidane joked. Kuja chuckled. He hadn't talked much since they were travelling.  
  
"What do you think we should do with all the money?", Zidane asked.  
  
"Save it for bad times?", Kuja suggested. He was not in the mood to talk about financial matters. Zidane sighed and decided to drop the topic.  
  
The walked for another while until they ran into a green, snake-like monster. "Haven't seen any like this before...", Zidane wondered and readied himself for battle.  
  
The creature was tougher than it looked, not giving in to the brothers' immense powers. It seemed to be resistant against anything the two tried to finish it off. They grew rather exhausted after a while, not used to such long fighting. This, the reptile used to its own advantage and attacked, reducing the genomes' health. The situation was slowly becoming quite dangerous. But all of a sudden, a blast of white energy threw the creature into the air and against a rock, knocking it out, so it was easy for Zidane to finish the job. He looked around to find out where the blast had come from, only to discover a female figure smiling at him. He studied her more closely.  
  
She looked young, maybe around twenty, her hair was brown and wavy, coming down past her shoulders in a ponytail. Her eyes were a bright green. She was pretty tall and slim. The robe she wore was white with silver flowers embroided on it and in her right hand was a white and silver staff.  
  
"Did you do that?", Zidane asked.  
  
"Yes.", she answered in a melodic voice, "I thought you two could need some help."  
  
"Well then, thanks", Zidane said.  
  
"Yes, thank you.", Kuja added.  
  
"It was really no problem.", she replied.  
  
"Could we know whom we are dealing with?", Kuja asked.  
  
"Oh, of course.", the young woman answered, "How rude of me not to introduce myself right away. My name is Akasha Tao, pleased to meet you.", She bowed gracefully, "May I also know your names?"  
  
"Sure thing.", Zidane replied, "Zidane Tribal." He shot his widest grin at her.  
  
"Pleased to meat you, mister Tribal.", Akasha said.  
  
"No need for formality, just call me Zidane."  
  
"Ok then.", Akasha replied, "And what about you?" She looked at Kuja, who seemed a little nervous in the female's presence.  
  
`should I tell her?' , he thought, `what if she heard of who I am?'  
  
"Well?", Akasha said, "Did you bite your tongue?"  
  
Kuja decided to test her. "Before I will answer your question, I want to ask you what you know about the late war."  
  
"Oh,", Akasha replied, "I didn't hear much about it. You see, I have been quite occupied the last year, so I didn't really recognise what was going on. Plus, I lived pretty isolated up until now, so the war didn't come very close towards my home. I only heard people saying how cruel it was and how much was destroyed. Other than that, I don't know anything...But why are you asking?"  
  
"...nothing.", Kuja replied, relieved that she obviously had not heard of who caused the whole war. It was safe to tell her his name, then.  
  
"Now then, will you answer my previous question, or will I have to call you Mr. Nameless?"  
  
"Sorry,", Kuja apologised, "My name is Kuja and I'm very pleased to meet you." He bowed and kissed her hand.  
  
"You seem an extraordinary person, dear Kuja.", Akasha said.  
  
"Thank you.", Kuja replied, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Well then,", Akasha spoke, "You two don't come to be headed for Alexandria?"  
  
"We are.", Zidane replied, "Just we'll be making a stop in Lindbulm."  
  
"Oh, that is not bad at all.", Akasha said, "Would you mind if I join you?"  
  
"I won't.", Zidane answered, "Kuja?"  
  
"No problem with me.", Kuja replied.  
  
"Thank you.", Akasha said, smiling, "I'll be enjoying travelling with you."  
  
AN: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! I did it!!! I am so great!!! Ok, enough hyper-ness ^.^ Hope you enjoyed Akasha's introduction, she's gonna become really important, especially to Kuja ^.~ 


	7. Guilt and faith

7. Guilt and faith  
  
„If we keep this speed up, we should reach Lindbulm tomorrow.", Zidane said, glancing towards the horizon, "I will so love to sleep in a proper bed again."  
  
Kuja stood at his side and Akasha was a few inches behind the brothers.  
  
"We should camp here tonight, so we can refresh a little before entering the town.", She suggested.  
  
"Yeah.", Zidane replied, "We can collect some extra energy for tomorrow, then."  
  
The three set up their camp. Some fish Zidane had caught the day before was now roasting on a nice fire and the two genomes and their new ally were circling the fireplace.  
  
Kuja was staring into the flames, a slight expression of unease on his face.  
  
"Kuja-san,", Akasha's voice brought him back from his deep thoughts, "is there something bothering you?"  
  
The silver-haired genome kept silent for a while. There was indeed something bothering him- it would be the first town he'd enter after the end of the war...and even though he would disguise himself with the hooded cloak Zidane had bought for him, he was still worried that somehow his identity could be revealed...what would happen then? What should he say? ...or do? He knew he'd have Zidane's support, no matter what happened, but still...  
  
"Kuja-san?", Akasha asked again.  
  
"I'm sorry.", He replied, "It's just...I..."  
  
Kuja suddenly found himself lost for words. Should he tell her what he had done? What would her reaction be like? He knew she hadn't personally affected by the war and didn't know who exactly had been responsible for it, but still, Kuja was unsure what she would say or do once she DID know.  
  
He took a deep breath, clearing his mind. And he listened, hoping that there would be some inner voice telling him what would be the right thing to do. ' I should not lie to her' , he thought, 'She is such a nice girl, I want her to know...maybe, she'll understand...if not...I don't know...but telling the truth seems like the right thing to do'  
  
And so, he gathered all his courage and started speaking.  
  
"There are a few things that I should tell you about me.", He said, "I do not know if you will like what you will hear, but...please listen."  
  
Akasha just smiled warmly and nodded her agreement.  
  
So, Kuja told his story, from his time on Terra until his miraculous survival of the Iifa Tree.  
  
Akasha didn't move or speak during the whole story, just sat there with an attentive look on her face.  
  
When Kuja was finished, he dropped down to the ground, crossing his legs.  
  
"Now you know", He said...and sighed, "If you hate me now, I will not blame you." He stared at the ground.  
  
"I do not hate you, Kuja-san.", came a sweet answer from Akasha, "Though I would understand the people who do. And I now understand why you wear this hideous cloak most of the time. But I have not experienced the events of the war, and I have just met you, and during all that short time, I came to really like you. I like to make up my own mind about a person. I do not care what others say. I am willing to be your friend, if you let me."  
  
Kuja was really taken aback by her answer. She was really extraordinary. Where could such an amazing person come from?  
  
"well, while we're having this storytelling time, how about you telling us something about yourself, Akasha?", Zidane said, "We still only know your name and some of your magic, but we'd like to know where you're from and stuff. Right, Kuja?"  
  
Kuja was still staring at Akasha as if she was a product of his imagination.  
  
'Is he blushing?', Zidane wondered.  
  
"Helloho, Gaia calling Kuja!", He exclaimed.  
  
"Ah, sorry.", Kuja replied, snapping out of his awe.  
  
"So you two want to get to know me?", Akasha asked.  
  
"Uh-huh.", Zidane said.  
  
"We are really quite curious about you", Kuja said...hardly managing not to say "I am really quite curious...".  
  
Something about her fascinated him...  
  
"Alright then.", Akasha said, "But there is not much I can tell you...at least not now...please understand that there are a few things I need to keep to myself yet."  
  
"...okay...you surely have your reasons.", Zidane replied.  
  
Kuja just nodded, waiting eagerly for her to move on.  
  
"Thank you for your trust...I appreciate people having faith in others. But let me move on now. I come from the Realm of gods. That is the dimension where all the gods who created and watch over this world live. They send me here as their messenger to fulfil a certain task. What exactly that task is, I cannot tell you...not now, that is. I might someday, but now, I have to keep this a secret. Basically, this is all I can tell you about myself. I am sorry if I am confusing you."  
  
"It's okay.", Zidane said, "But tell me, are you yourself a god, I mean goddess?"  
  
Akasha laughed.  
  
"No, I am not.", she replied, "I was merely given some of the gods' power. You could say I am their child in some way."  
  
"I see...", Zidane said.  
  
"Fascinating...", Kuja added, again staring at her in awe.  
  
So she knew the gods...real gods...powerful gods...maybe she could tell him of any of these gods had something to do with his and Zidane's rescue from the Iifa Tree...  
  
He decided to ask her once, but not now. He was tired and decided to go to sleep.  
  
Strangely, his dreams were not the usual nightmares, but just flashing images of Akasha...smiling, laughing, talking... For the first night since a long time, Kuja had a pleasant night.  
  
AN: Finally! Laziness is a bad thing for an author... So Akasha's origin is revealed...though her motives remain a secret...I a so evil ^.^ Now comment or I'll order Kuja to cast Ultima on you, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! 


	8. Back in Lindbulm

8. Back in Lindbulm

Watching the sun rise above the city of Lindbulm, Zidane sat atop a hill, singing a melody well known to him. He was so lost in his singing, he did not recognise a certain silver-haired genome coming closer.

"You know, you maybe shouldn't consider starting a singing career.", Kuja said, sitting next to him.

Zidane snapped out of his previous state, saying:

"heh, I know, I'm a terrible singer, but I just needed to sing that song."

"You've been singing that often the last weeks.", Kuja said.

"Yeah, it makes me feel...better.", Zidane answered.

"Isn't it the song your precious princess used to hum?", Kuja asked.

Zidane blushed.

"Yes...singing it gives me strength, ensures me I'll see her again."

"Sweet.", Kuja said, chuckling.

"What's so funny?", Zidane wondered.

"Sorry,", Kuja replied, "Didn't mean to make fun of you. I'm just not used to romance."

"It's ok.", Zidane said and decided to change the topic, "So, we'll be entering Lindbulm today..."

"Exactly.", Kuja replied.

"I am looking forward to see the old troupe again, been a long time...", Zidane mused.

Kuja remained silent.

"You're nervous, aren't you?", Zidane said.

Kuja blinked.

"What makes you think?"

"Come on, I've been around you for quite a while now, I can read you like a book.", Zidane said.

"Well then, I admit, I AM nervous, are you happy now?", Kuja replied, frowning.

"Calm down, everything will be okay. As soon as we're in the Tantalus' base, I'll have a talk with Baku. I'm sure he won't let me ...us down."

"What makes you so sure?", Kuja asked.

"He's my friend.", Zidane simply said.

"I am not sure of friendship is enough.", Kuja said.

"Stop being negative, will you?", Zidane said.

"Who is being negative?", came a voice from behind them.

Akasha came to sit with them, looking at the two genomes in a questioning manner.

"It's nothing, just forget about it.", Kuja blurted out, his ghostly pale skin turning the slightest shade of red.

My, my, he's blushing., Zidane thought, ...interesting....

He inwardly smiled at himself for discovering this.

"Well then, now that we are all up, can we get into the city then?", Akasha asked.

"Sure Ma'm."; Zidane said, giggling.

So, the three of them headed towards the city gate, Kuja throwing over his cloak in order not be recognised.

The city of Lindbulm was just being rebuilt, a lot of buildings still being nothing but a few stones. But the entire townsfolk was being busy helping in any way they could.

"Let's just hope Tantalus is having its new base exactly where the old one was.", Zidane said.

"Once you are accustomed to a certain place, you won't much likely leave it.", Akasha said.

Soon enough, the had reached the place where the Tantalus base had been. And there was indeed a building looking very much like the one they used to live in, just that this one was missing a roof.

"Alright, let's see if there's anybody home.", Zidane said and opened the door, Kuja and Akasha following.

"Hello?!", Zidane shouted.

"Who's there?", a male voice answered.

"Take a guess!", Zidane answered.

"Wait a second, I'll be right there."

And a few moments after this, Baku appeared in the room where Zidane and company had been waiting.

Seeing who the person entering the house was, Baku almost jumped.

"Holy moly! Either I'm seeing ghosts or it's Zidane."

"I'm not a ghost.", Zidane replied, "At least as far as I know."

"By the Eidolons, never thought I'd see you again.", Baku said.

"I can imagine.", Zidane answered, "Where's the others?"

"Went to town to get material for making a roof. We need to get this done before any nasty weather comes.", Baku said

"I see.", Zidane replied, "Can't wait to see them all again."

"I bet, been a pretty long time.", Baku stated.

"Yeah, a lot has happened in the meantime.", Zidane said.

"Heard you saved the world. Good job, man.", Baku spoke.

"It wasn't such a big thing, really.", Zidane replied, slightly blushing.

"Your little girlfriend has been adopted by lord Cid and lady Hilda...what was her name again...Eiko, I think."

"Oh, nice.", Zidane said, "But she isn't really my girlfriend, just being obsessive with me."

"You should go and see her, I bet she'll be happy to see you're alive.", Baku said, winking.

"Uhm, maybe some other day.", Zidane replied.

Baku laughed.

"Ok then, now who's the pretty lady and hideous person under that cloak you brought with you?"

Akasha walked towards Baku, bowing slightly before him.

"Akasha Tao, pleased to meet you."

"Same here, miss, same here.", Baku said and gave her a kiss on the back of her hand.

Kuja remained motionless.

"Hey you!", Baku stated, turning towards him, "You got a face with a mouth to talk under that cloak or are you dumb?" (AN: dumb as in being unable to talk)

Kuja gulped, then slowly removed the hood hiding his face.

Baku was...surprised, to say the least, about this.

"Holy moly!", he said, turning towards Zidane, "You got some serious explaining to do, fellow."

AN: Believe it or not, this was chapter 8!

Comments and complaints always welcome.


	9. Welcome back to Tantalus?

9. Welcome back in Tantalus?

Just as Zidane was about to start his story, the rest of the group came back from town.

The sudden re-arrival of Zidane, accompanied by the one and only person who was responsible for them loosing the roof atop their heads and a few thousand people being killed and some young woman caused a great confusion amongst the group members, but Baku calmed them down.

"Easy, folks, good ol' Ziddy just intended to bring some light into all this, so please sit down and listen."

All of them sat down on the floor, eyeing Zidane curiously.

"'kay then,", Zidane started, a little nervous from all these eyes fixed on him, "here's the whole story…"

Everybody listened carefully to Zidane's story, some of them eyeing Kuja and Akasha from time to time. Kuja was beginning to feel very uncomfortable, but thought it wise to just remain silent until Zidane was finished.

Once Zidane was through with his story, Baku crossed his arms over his chest, seeming to think about what he had just heard.

"So, the 3 of you intend going to Alexandria?", he asked.

"Yep,", Zidane replied, "there are some things I need to tell Garnet."

"Whoho! Do I see you blushing, fella?"

Zidane rubbed the back of his head, "Ehehehe…."

"Lucky you, to have hooked up such a pretty and wealthy lady.", Baku said.

"I guess.", was all Zidane could reply.

"And when exactly did you plan to arrive there?", Baku asked.

"As soon as possible.", Zidane answered, "Why?"

"Because in 2 months, the queen will have her birthday. Wouldn't _you _be the nicest present she could get?"

"I don't quite get it…", Zidane uttered.

"You see," ,Baku spoke, "we've been engaged to perform the queen's favourite play for her on her birthday and I just thought it would be a nice surprise if she saw you on stage. That would be the performance of the century!"

"I don't know…", Zidane replied, "I am not a fan of dramatic appearances."

"Come on, Zidane,", Kuja broke his silence. Everyone looked at him, making him even more uncomfortable. He added a mental note to himself: Remember you don't like all the Tantalus members looking at you. He ignored his uneasiness and continued:

"I think that is a nice idea. I mean, us just walking into the castle saying hi we're back´ would be pretty boring, right? You're a hero, you deserve a good show."

"And the people of Alexandria would love to see this as well.", Akasha added.

Kuja was very happy about her doing so, at least someone to support him. He glanced at her for a second, but retreated to his former position right away, as he felt the mere look of her face give him a strange feeling inside.

Zidane sighed.

"Well, okay then, I'll do it."

"Great!", Baku exclaimed and the rest of the group rejoiced.

"Now listen, Ziddy-boy, I thought we'd do it like this:", Baku went on explaining his plan. Once he was done, he looked at Kuja and Akasha. "Now, what are we going to do with you two?"

For a moment, Kuja thought Baku would just kick him out and lock the door, but once again, Akasha knew just the right thing to say.

"If there is not already someone else doing it, we could do the costumes and the decoration. I know how to sew and Kuja-san is fairly artistic if I remember correctly.", she said.

It was true. Kuja had told her and Zidane once that he had used to paint, though he hadn't done it very often. But he was quite sure he could manage a good stage decoration.

"Of course.", he said, "I would be glad to help out." . He really was, he hadn't have a real occupation for quite a while and it would make the time until their arrival in Alexandria pass by faster.

"Okay then, offer accepted.", Baku said, "but remember, feather-head,", he looked at Kuja as threateningly as he could, "you make one false move and I will personally kick your butt so hard you'll end up in space, get it?"

"Got it.", Kuja replied, making another mental not: remember to act perfectly sane and reasonable near Baku.

The next day, Akasha went off to buy material for the costumes and decoration. Kuja had given her some money, as he was not very keen of wandering through the town he had once destroyed. Also, there was something he had talk about with Zidane while Akasha was not present, so he went to see him.

AN: giggles What could he want to talk about, eh? .


	10. This feeling inside

10. This feeling inside

Kuja found Zidane sitting in a corner, reading through the script.

"Can I have your attention for just a few minutes?", he asked.

"Uhm, okay, what's the matter?", Zidane asked.

"Well, I need your advice on something.", Kuja said.

"About what?", Zidane questioned.

Kuja was nervously fumbling with his fingers, "There is this feeling I have, and I cannot make out what it is. I thought maybe you knew."

"You have feelings?", Zidane asked rather jokingly.

Kuja just pouted.

"Sorry, didn't mean it.", Zidane excused himself, "So, what does it feel like?"

"It's rather…tingling, like a tickle, just softer.", Kuja said.

Suddenly, Zidane's eyes widened.

"Is it located somewhere in your stomach area?", he asked.

Kuja nodded.

"And you get it everytime you see a certain person?"

Kuja nodded again.

"And that person is female?"

Another nod.

"Akasha?"

Kuja's cheeks flushed and he nodded once more.

Zidane had to laugh.

"What's so funny?", Kuja wondered.

"giggle Sorry, this is just-", Zidane got a major laughing fit before he could finish the sentence.

"Stop making fun of me.", Kuja insisted.

Zidane took his time to calm down.

"Ahem, sorry.", he said.

"So, what is this?", Kuja asked.

Zidane grinned at the silver haired genome.

"My dear Kuja,", he said, putting one hand on Kuja's shoulder, "it seems you have fallen in love with miss Akasha Tao."

Kuja was shocked.

"Are you sure?", he asked.

"No doubt about it.", Zidane replied, "I know how that feels."

"but, but, but…" Kuja wasn't even able to form a complete sentence.

"Stop the buts and rejoice, there can't be anything better happening to you.", Zidane said.

"But, but, but-"

"Stop the buts I said."

"…what shall I do now?", Kuja asked.

"Tell her.", Zidane replied.

"What?!…no, no, I can't…I couldn't…I…"

"Calm down, bro.", Zidane spoke, "You don't need to tell her right away, but you should as soon as possible."

"I don't know what to say.", Kuja stated.

"Then think about what to say. You cannot wait until eternity, you know, some day, she might be gone without ever knowing how you feel about her."

"I will think about this later, I have to do the stage decoration first.", Kuja said.

"Sounds okay,", Zidane replied, "she won't be going anywhere until the play has been performed."

Kuja was now having a headache.

"Love is confusing.", he said.

"I know, but you'll get used to it.", Zidane replied.

But Kuja had already left the room.

AN: Gods, I loved writing this


	11. Feels like home?

11. Feels like home?

Only a few kilometres separated the Tantalus from the city of Alexandria. It had taken a while for them to get there, with a lot of preparations to be done in order for the play to become a success. Zidane was staring out of the window, sighing deeply when finally, the city came into view.

"Feels like coming home?"

Zidane jerked up at the sudden intrusion.

"Don't do that.", he taunted.

"Do what?", Kuja asked.

"Sneak up on me. I could've fallen out of the window.", Zidane complained.

"I am not sneaking up on you, I knocked the door a few times, but you were totally swallowed up by the view it seemed.", Kuja replied, "Plus, if you HAD fallen out of the window, I could have easily brought you back up with the float spell, so there's no need to worry."

"If you say so…", Zidane answered, then turned back to the window.

A gust of wind made his hair fly up. Zidane took a deep breath.

"Ahhhh, forgot how nice it smelled."

Kuja joined him and inhaled the wind as well.

"I don't smell anything special, smells like any other place."

"Ignorant", Zidane teased.

"Don't talk to me like that.", Kuja complained.

"Don't tell me what to do.", Zidane replied.

"But I'm older than you.", Kuja said.

"But I am better than you.", Zidane answered.

"You really believe that?", Kuja asked.

"I dunno, maybe I am.", Zidane said.

"I wouldn't rely on what that old goat Garland said, he used to exaggerate.", Kuja replied.

"Yeah, maybe you're right.", Zidane said and then went on with staring at the nearing city.

"So, does it feel like coming home?", Kuja asked.

"Sort of.", Zidane answered, "This is where it all started…"

"Looks like most of the city has been rebuilt…the people must have been quite busy the last months.", Kuja mused.

"As long as they didn't build a statue of me, I don't make a good statue.", Zidane said, giggling.

"Some people surely believe you dead…and me, too.", Kuja said.

"Now, they're gonna be surprised, won't they?", Zidane questioned.

"They'll rejoice when they see you, that is for sure. Though, once they know I am still alive, I do not think they will be very happy.", Kuja said.

"Well, they don't have to know right away.", Zidane replied, "Let me talk with Dag…err, Garnet first, I'll plead her to at least let you stay for a while."

"But I should be leaving as soon as you have settled, I am sure I can still stay in Treno.", Kuja said.

"If you want to.", Zidane replied.

"It would be best I think.", Kuja answered.

"Oh, you can THINK?", Zidane teased, giggling.

"Don't make fun of me, silly monkey.", Kuja complained.

"Silly monkey yourself!", Zidane replied and pulled Kuja's tail.

"Owwwww, youuuuuuuuuuu!", Kuja screamed, pulling Zidane's tail in return.

"Ahem! When you two are done behaving like six year olds, would you mind going back to work?"

The two genomes stared at Baku, who had just come in.

Zidane rubbed his head and giggled, then got off the floor. He then left the room, followed by Kuja, who later went into another direct than the blonde to get to room where he used to work on the stage decorations.

He was almost done, so he just did what was left to do and then wandered off to somewhere calm to sit down and give in to his musings.

But soon, he heard someone coming and turned towards the door. It opened, revealing the elegant figure of Akasha.

"Oh, I am sorry, am I disturbing you?", she asked.

For a moment, Kuja was lost for words. Love had struck him hard, oh, cruel fate!

After a few seconds of silence, he finally remembered how to speak and said:

"No, it's ok, I wasn't doing anything of importance."

"I just wanted to check if you are done with everything, the play is tomorrow night.", Akasha said.

"I know, I am ready.", Kuja replied.

"Are you really?", Akasha asked, "You seem kind of nervous lately. Are you scared of Queen Garnet kicking you out of her castle?"

"A little.", Kuja answered, "Though I am sure Zidane will do his best to convince her that I will not harm her or anyone else.", he sighed, "Still, it isn't easy to come back here."

"Are you feeling guilty?", Akasha questioned.

"Maybe,", Kuja pondered, "I am not very used to feelings, so I cannot really tell."

"Do not worry,", Akasha said, "Everything will be alright, just have faith."

"If you say so.", Kuja replied.

Akasha smiled and left.

Kuja could feel the blood rush into his face. He should have made up his mind about how to tell Akasha that he liked her…loved her. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't find the right words.

"Maybe I am a helpless case…", He said to himself, staring out of the window.

AN: Gomen ne for not updating so long, I am a bad person T.T 

I love how love struck Kuja is, he's cute that way cuddles Kuja.

I would be very thankful if you were so kind to review this.


End file.
